Daybreak
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: En medio de un caso, Sherlock es víctima de un ataque con terribles consecuencias. Clasificado M para capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está basado en "La aventura del cliente ilustre", pero dándole un ligero "twist" a la trama. Sherlock Holmes y sus personajes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Las situaciones y personajes provenientes de la adaptación moderna de este clásico pertenecen a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.

Capítulo I

El caso parecía ser el más sencillo de todos. Un cliente se había presentado en Baker Street solicitando la ayuda de Sherlock. El hombre en cuestión, que aparentemente era de clase alta, venía representando a un amigo suyo, Ronald Merville, dueño de una empresa de exportaciones e importaciones.

Su hija, Violet, se había prendado de Adalbert Gruner, un hombre famoso por su belleza y fortuna, pero también por el misterio que siempre le rodeaba. Se rumoraba que tenía negocios ilícitos y que estaba muy bien conectado con cabezas importantes del bajo mundo criminal, además de que había estado casado en dos ocasiones anteriores, pero sus esposas habían muerto de manera misteriosa. La policía había determinado que esos decesos habían sido accidentes, pero todo mundo sospechaba que Gruner las había matado, logrando evadir a la ley con facilidad. La fama de Gruner en el ámbito criminal era extensa y según decían algunos, bien merecida. Había quienes lo catalogaban como un monstruo de hermoso aspecto, alguien peligroso con el cual era mejor no toparte nunca o no hacerlo enojar. Los pocos que habían sobrevivido a su paso habían quedado hechos una piltrafa, en especial las mujeres que habían tenido el infortunio de enamorarse de él y entregarle todo. Gruner las había usado, exprimiéndolas por completo de su auto respeto, seguridad y dignidad, dejándolas con la vida totalmente destruida… si es que las dejaba con vida.

Y ahora aquel hombre de fama terrible había puesto sus ojos en aquella ingenua chica, la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, a tal grado que no escuchaba razones ni daba crédito a lo que los demás pudieran decir sobre su amado, ni siquiera si el que se lo decía era el propio padre de la joven. Por más que trataban de hacerle ver la verdad, de abrirle los ojos con respecto a quien era en realidad ese hombre, la chica simplemente les ignoraba y continuaba manteniendo su relación con él, de modo que un día ocurrió lo que todos temían, Gruner le había pedido matrimonio y la joven enamorada aceptó de inmediato, sumiendo a su padre en la más terrible depresión ante aquella alocada decisión.

Es por eso que el ilustre visitante se hallaba en Baker Street. Deseaba que Sherlock pudiera investigar a Gruner de modo que obtuviera toda la evidencia posible que lograra que la chica abriera los ojos. Casi le rogó desesperado que aceptara el caso, pues no soportaba pensar en que su amigo muriese de tristeza y la chica (que era casi una hija para él, pues la había visto crecer) se hallara en riesgo de morir en manos de aquel criminal. John consideraba que el caso debía tomarse por salvar a una joven dama, pero Sherlock lo tomó por el reto, pues Adalbert Gruner había resultado ser un hombre muy inteligente, astuto y escurridizo que sabía ocultar sus crímenes de manera magistral, no era James Moriarty, pero su fama bien valía su interés, por lo que él deseaba saber cómo lo había hecho.

Tenían un límite de tiempo, ya que la fecha de la boda estaba muy próxima, por lo tanto se habían entregado de lleno al caso. Sherlock logró contactar con viejos socios de Gruner, algunos se habían alejado de él, temiendo por sus vidas, pues la relación con "El barón", como le conocían en el mundillo, se había tornado tan turbia y peligrosa que era mejor poner tierra de por medio. También había encontrado a viejas amantes de Adalbert, chicas tan destruidas moral y espiritualmente que se notaba incluso en sus rostros ajados por la angustia y el sufrimiento. Siguiendo aquellos rastros de despojos humanos que "El barón" había dejado a su paso, pronto el detective pudo hacerse de las pruebas necesarias y de hasta más, pues incluso una de las ex amantes de Gruner, la señorita Kitty Winter, le había entregado a Sherlock una USB donde se hallaban documentos muy comprometedores y que ella había llevado consigo cuando logró abandonarlo.

Pero hombres como Adalbert Gruner son presas peligrosas y difíciles de cazar. Este había buscado a Kitty desde que notó la falta de la USB, pero cuando se enteró de que Sherlock se hallaba sobre sus pasos, se encolerizó. Consciente de la fama del detective consultor, sabía que sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que interviniera y diera con la mujer, si no es que hasta con el resto de sus enemigos, arruinando su compromiso con Violet o incluso enviándolo a prisión. No podía permitirlo, no podía ir a la cárcel y tampoco podía perder el compromiso con la hija de Merville, un matrimonio que dicho sea de paso necesitaba con urgencia, pues para el nuevo negocio que traía entre manos requería tener acceso a la empresa del padre de la chica, ¿y qué mejor manera de lograrlo que estando casado con ella? Adalbert deseaba dejar a Sherlock fuera del caso y al mismo tiempo dar un mensaje a todo aquel que pretendiera meterse en sus asuntos (como el padre de la chica o su amigo).

Por ese motivo puso sobre la pista del detective a dos de sus matones a sueldo con el fin de que se deshicieran de él, y esta oportunidad se presentó cuando Sherlock y John salían a toda prisa de Baker Street con rumbo a Scotland Yard. Faltaban cinco días para la boda. Sherlock y John iban a entregar la USB a Lestrade para lograr encerrar a Gruner y desencantar a la Señorita Merville con respecto a su prometido.

No habían ni avanzado una cuadra cuando los enviados de Adalbert les salieron al paso.

Amenazándolos discretamente con pistolas, les forzaron a dirigir sus pasos hacia un callejón cercano. Tanto Sherlock como John obedecieron, pero buscando la oportunidad de librarse de sus captores. Por fin, ambos vieron su oportunidad y haciendo uso, uno de sus conocimientos de combate militar y el otro del baritsu, lograron que los matones soltaran sus armas. Pero obviamente la gente de Gruner no era de la que salía huyendo con facilidad. Al verse despojados de sus pistolas se lanzaron contra Sherlock y John, armados ahora con navajas, dando inicio a un combate aún más feroz. Nuevamente, pero con algo de esfuerzo, el detective y el ex militar lograron despojarlos de sus armas, enfrascándose aún más en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, la cual se había tornado aun peor.

John molía a golpes a su oponente, cuando el otro sujeto dio un fuerte puñetazo al detective en la cara, haciéndole caer de espaldas, aturdido e indefenso. El tipo se apresuró a buscar su cuchillo para así terminar el trabajo. John, al verlo dio un apresurado golpe a su contrincante para desembarazarse de él y se lanzó a detener al otro. El fuerte pitazo de un silbato de policía hizo que ambos matones pusieran pies en polvorosa. John se debatía entre ir tras ellos o ayudar a su amigo. Al final optó por la segunda opción. El policía por su parte, llamó por radio a sus compañeros, poniéndolos sobre la pista de los matones y pidiendo el apoyo de una ambulancia. Ambos hombres habían sido llevados al hospital, pese a la negativa de Sherlock.

Lestrade, al enterarse de que Sherlock y John se hallaban en la unidad de emergencias del St. Barts se presentó en el acto, preocupado por sus dos amigos, temiendo que algo grave pudiese haberle ocurrido a Sherlock (pues la información que tenía sobre el ataque era muy vaga, solo sabía que dos tipos armados los habían atacado), claramente esperaba lo peor. Su alma descansó cuando al acercarse más a uno de los cubículos escuchó la voz del detective. Al asomarse pudo ver a Sherlock sentado en una camilla, alegando con el médico que le atendía.

-¿Podría quitarme eso de la cara? Estoy bien, ya se lo dije…-

-Lo siento, Señor Holmes.- Insistía el galeno con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz.- Es solo por rutina, debemos revisar que realmente todo esté bien.-

-Ya lo dije, estoy bien, no necesito que…-

-Sherlock.- Le llamó John con un tono de advertencia en la voz. El detective giró la cabeza para mirarlo.-Déjalo terminar.-

Sherlock bufó exasperado. Cruzándose de brazos como un chiquillo en una rabieta, volvió a girar el rostro para quedar de frente al médico y permitir que este terminara su examen.

-Me da gusto saber que se encuentran bien.- Interrumpió Lestrade con una sonrisa de alegría y alivio en el rostro. John al oírlo se giró para verlo, correspondiendo a la sonrisa y saludándole amistosamente.

-Sí, corrimos con suerte.- Dijo el ex militar. Su rostro presentaba algunos leves moretones, pues la gran mayoría de los golpes los había recibido en el resto del cuerpo, pero para su fortuna no había costillas rotas ni fracturas que lamentar. Su vasta experiencia en combate le había permitido salir bien librado del ataque.

-Sí, suerte, suerte.- Replicó el detective desde la camilla.- Es bueno que estés aquí, así me ahorras el viaje.-

Lestrade arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

-Íbamos a Scotland Yard cuando esos sujetos nos interceptaron.- Le aclaró John.-Hay algo que debemos darte.-

-Adalbert Gruner.- Añadió Sherlock.- Culpable del homicidio de sus dos esposas entre otras tantas "maravillas".-

-Es un pájaro de cuenta que ha evadido a Scotland Yard por años.- Dijo John.

-Sí, y como siempre, al final me toca hacer tu trabajo.- Agregó Sherlock. Lestrade rodó los ojos y torció la boca, definitivamente el detective ya se encontraba bien.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-Inquirió el inspector de Scotland Yard.

-No, solo íbamos a tu oficina para sacar conjeturas sin fundamento.- Replicó Sherlock, dedicándole una sarcástica sonrisa. Tomó su abrigo (pues le habían hecho quitárselo para los exámenes, dejándolo a un lado suyo) y buscó en uno de los bolsillos interiores.-Por supuesto que tenemos pruebas, no íbamos a trasladarnos hasta….-El detective abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban.

-Sherlock, ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó John.

-No está.-

-¿Qué no está?- Quiso saber Lestrade.

-La memoria con las pruebas, ¡no está!- Exclamó el detective casi colérico. Tomó al doctor por las solapas de su bata, con fuerza.

-¡Oiga!-

-¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde la tiene?-

-¡Yo no tengo nada, lo juro!- Se defendía el médico de las acusaciones. Sherlock le observó unos segundos y lo soltó, por su rápido examen le quedaba claro que decía la verdad.

-Los paramédicos.- Aventuró, bajando de la camilla con su abrigo en la mano y encaminándose hacia la puerta del cubículo.- ¡Quiero ver a los paramédicos que nos atendieron!-

-Es imposible.- Respondió el doctor.- En cuanto les dejaron a ustedes, partieron para atender otra llamada.-

-Eso o volvieron con Gruner.- Musitó Sherlock molesto. Dio un golpe a la camilla con el puño, enfurecido.

-Sherlock, no hay ninguna prueba de que los paramédicos trabajen para Gruner.- Le trató de tranquilizar John.

-Quizá se cayó en medio de la pelea.- Dijo Lestrade, pensando en que bien podría ser una válida teoría.

Sherlock que aun parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pareció reaccionar. Colocándose su abrigo comenzó a andar rumbo a la salida.

-¡Aun no puede irse!- Gritaba el doctor.- ¡No le he dado los medicamentos… las indicaciones!-

-No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo.- Le aseguró John, comenzando a avanzar tras su amigo.- ¡Gracias por todo!- Alcanzó a decirle a su colega para luego salir corriendo tras Sherlock. Lestrade ya había salido antes que John. Ambos lo alcanzaron afuera del hospital.

-Adalbert Gruner va a casarse con la hija del Ronald Merville en cinco días. Esas pruebas son lo único que puede evitar la boda.- Decía Sherlock a Lestrade cuando este y John lo alcanzaron.

-Bueno, si volvemos al lugar de la agresión quizá aún la encontremos.- Replicó el inspector, parando un taxi para que los llevara de vuelta al lugar del ataque.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al callejón e iniciar la búsqueda, pero era en vano. Por más que peinaron la zona no había ni rastro de la pequeña USB. El detective consultor estaba hecho una furia.

-Tiene que estar por aquí.- Insistía John, aun buscando en cada rincón del callejón.

-No, si conozco a Gruner como lo conozco ahora, no mandó a esos tipos solos. Debió enviarles un respaldo por si ellos no podían con el encargo, esos debieron recogerla si es que se cayó o quizá los paramédicos…-

-Basta con los paramédicos, ellos solo se dedicaron a atendernos.-

-¿Estás seguro?-Inquirió Sherlock con ironía.

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí… es decir, no vi que hicieran nada extraño.-

Sherlock soltó un exasperado gruñido.

-¡Pero tú solo ves, no observas!- Agregó, revolviendo después sus rizos con su mano en un gesto desesperado. ¡Si tan solo no se hubiera encontrado tan aturdido cuando esos tipos los recogieron!

-Bueno, debes tener una copia de esos archivos, ¿no es así?- Dijo Lestrade con un suspiro de desaliento ante la infructuosa búsqueda.

-Sí, lo he dejado en Baker Street, ¡pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que…!- Nuevamente el detective guardó silencio, con la mirada perdida como si hubiese caído en cuenta de algo. Tanto John como Lestrade se miraron el uno al otro para luego mirar de nuevo al detective.

-Sherlock… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Gruner!- Soltó y salió corriendo sin más. El inspector y el ex militar salieron detrás de él.

-¡Sherlock! ¡¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber John sin perder el paso.

No se hallaban lejos del 221 B de Baker Street, por lo que no tardaron en ingresar en el lugar. El piso se hallaba vuelto de cabeza, claramente alguien había estado ahí haciendo un registro. Por suerte, la señora Hudson no se encontraba presente, si no, quien sabe cómo la habría pasado.

Sherlock dio un golpe a la pared, verdaderamente enojado. Era lógico que alguien tan inteligente como Gruner no se conformara con robarle la información que el detective trajera encima, sino que sabría que había dejado una copia en algún lugar de su apartamento. Debió pensarlo antes y volver primero a Baker Street, al parecer el golpe recibido aún lo tenía aturdido de no ser así, lo habría meditado con anterioridad.

Gruner le estaba ganando la partida, y no había nada que Sherlock odiara más que perder.

-No importa, podrás volver a reunirlas todas, ¿no es así?- Trató de animarle Lestrade. John le hizo una señal al inspector con la mano, indicándole que mejor no se dirigiera al detective en ese momento. El ex militar conocía perfectamente el carácter de su amigo y sabía que en momentos como estos estaba de más el tratar de darle "consuelo", pues cuando las cosas se le ponían en contra solía volverse muy irascible y John deseaba evitarle a Greg un mal rato.

Sherlock no dijo nada, solo estaba ahí. Su espalda recargada contra la pared, junto a aquella "cara feliz" hecha a balazos, con la mirada fija en el piso y el ceño fruncido. John pudo ver que su mente se encontraba trabajando al cien por ciento, y en ese caso la recomendación de silencio hecha a Lestrade tomaba un doble valor. Era mejor dejarlo trabajar sin interrupciones.

-Sí, tengo un plan "B".- Murmuró Sherlock tras un largo rato de silencio, como si retomara una conversación que no había sido interrumpida en lo absoluto. Comenzó a andar por la habitación, recogiendo un poco de aquel desastre que los hombres de Gruner habían dejado- Me costará reunirme con los testigos nuevamente, obtener algunas pruebas perdidas… tengo algunos ocultos en un lugar seguro, pero quizá también pueda convencer a algunos de los ex socios de Gruner con los que hablé para que atestigüen en su contra si es necesario y… ¡Oh, no! ¡Kitty!-

-¿Quién?- Inquirió Lestrade. Al mismo tiempo, John abría los ojos con horror, pensando lo mismo que su compañero.

-Tienes que enviar una unidad...- Dijo Sherlock apresuradamente, garabateando una dirección en una hoja de su cuaderno de notas y entregándosela al inspector.- Esa mujer está en peligro, así como han venido aquí seguro habrán ido a buscarla, si no es que…-

Guardó silencio y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. John y Lestrade se alarmaron.

-Sherlock, ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió el ex militar, preocupado, acercándose para atenderlo si era necesario. Era obvio que aún se resentía del golpe recibido durante la pelea.

-Sí, estoy bien, fue solo un mareo.-

-Será mejor que descanses, por ahora ya no puedes hacer nada.- Sugirió Lestrade.-Mientras tanto me haré cargo de esto.- Añadió, mostrando la hoja que Sherlock le había dado. Hizo una seña con la cabeza a John, que claramente quería decir "cuídalo", a lo que John asintió con obviedad, estaba de más que Greg le pidiera eso. El inspector salió de Baker Street.

-Será mejor que te revise, saliste corriendo antes de que el doctor de urgencias terminara el examen.- Dijo John, ayudándolo a sentarse en un espacio vacío del sofá, tras lo cual se disponía a ir por su maletín.- Los golpes en la cabeza son algo muy delicado y no deben tomarse a la ligera por…-

-John…- Murmuró Sherlock, bajando la mano que había llevado a su cabeza tras el mareo, con la mirada perdida frente a él.-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó John con ligera premura, regresando sobre sus pasos.

-No veo.- Respondió el detective con sequedad.

John se quedó helado al escuchar sus palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes y sus personajes, tanto el clásico como lo referente a la adaptación moderna, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss.

Capitulo II

Su mente se había volcado en un caos. Adalbert Gruner y sus matones revolviendo el 221 B de Baker Street, apoderándose de aquella valiosa evidencia, los tipos quizá yendo contra Kitty en aquel preciso momento.

Y sus ojos… ahora también debía preocuparse por sus ojos. Las teorías al respecto de porque había perdido la vista se agolpaban en su cabeza sin lograr cimentarse una sola de una vez, más por, había que admitirlo, el temor que sentía que comenzaba a embargarle que por cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo si estaba asustado de perder uno de sus dones más valiosos, no lo demostraba. Trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, lo más sereno posible. John también hacía lo propio. El experto médico se movilizó al instante llevándole de vuelta al San Bart. Se manejaba con la calma que podía esperarse de un profesional con sus años de experiencia, sobre todo en un campo como lo era Afganistán. Pero de todas formas, Sherlock sabía que John se encontraba preocupado. Aunque no pudiera ver su rostro, sabía que aquellas pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su frente y alrededor de sus ojos cuando algo lo angustiaba se hallarían ahí ahora, pues pese a hablarle con todo el aplomo que poseía, el cual solía usar con sus pacientes en los momentos difíciles, en la voz de John Watson podía percibirse un ligero timbre nervioso, propio de él cuando veía a su mejor amigo en problemas.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital. Sherlock fue ingresado en urgencias de inmediato. A pesar de su petición, John no fue admitido en la habitación donde lo atendían, después de todo no era familiar y tampoco, pese a que así se autoproclamara, era su doctor de cabecera. Tuvo pues que quedarse en la sala de espera, cabizbajo y meditabundo, sacando las conjeturas que sus conocimientos le permitían con respecto al caso de su amigo.

-¡John!-

El ex soldado levantó la cabeza al escuchar mencionar su nombre. Lestrade se acercaba a él a toda prisa.- La Señora Hudson me lo dijo, ¿Es… verdad?- Inquirió con tono de duda y preocupación en la voz, pues aún le parecía algo difícil de creer y hasta pensaba que la excitable señora Hudson quizás hubiese exagerado en su relato. Sin embargo, John asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Lestrade se pasó la mano por la boca, bajándola por el mentón al tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado en uno de sus gestos típicos de desesperación.- ¿Pero cómo fue posible esto?-

-Se le llama neuropatía óptica traumática indirecta.- Replicó John sin temor a equivocarse, después de todo conocía de otros casos similares por haberlos tratado en el campo de batalla.- debió ser por el golpe que ese tipo le dio.-

Lestrade resopló, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-John, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?- Insistió aun sin comprender.- un golpe como ese no puede dejarte ciego.- Y la última palabra le retumbó en los oídos, arrepintiéndose de haberla pronunciado, pues dicha en voz alta parecía una condena irrevocable caída sobre el gran detective.

-Claro que puede, hasta caerte de una bicicleta puede dejarte ciego si te golpeas en la cabeza y no tienes un casco o algo que te proteja.- Explicó casi ausente el doctor, con la monotonía que usaría para impartir una cátedra a un alumno.- Un trauma como ese no necesita de un golpe muy violento, solo basta que sea asestado en el lugar preciso y este tipo lo golpeó en la frente, debió dañar el canal óptico…- John, que se hallaba recargado en la pared, terminó dándole un golpe a esta con la palma de la mano.- ¡Debí imaginarlo! ¡Debí pensar en su salud antes de dejarlo salir corriendo de esa forma!-

-Tranquilo, John. De todas maneras tú no eras su médico responsable en ese momento, en todo caso ese doctor debió notarlo, no debió dejarlo salir así.- Insistió Lestrade. John negó con la cabeza.

-A veces eso no se detecta en el examen inicial, el ojo… el ojo puede que no presente alteración alguna que denote que hay algo mal en el canal óptico… es por eso que quizá el médico no lo notó en ese momento y no le dio un tratamiento, además de que Sherlock salió corriendo como loco.-

-¿Lo ves? Entonces no fue culpa tuya.- Le aseguró el inspector, colocando su mano en el hombro de John a modo de consuelo. John esbozó una medio sonrisa. Agradecía las palabras del policía, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse preocupado por la situación de su amigo.

El médico que atendía al detective salió de la habitación en donde le tenían. Al verlo, John y Greg se acercaron a él, preguntando por su estado, pero este tuvo que detenerlos con un ademán de la mano.- Lo siento, a menos que sean familiares del Señor Holmes no puedo darles esa información.-

-Ya se lo dije, yo soy su doctor.- Replicó John empezando a exasperarse.- me haré cargo de él y de su tratamiento, solo dígame como está.- Insistió, pero el viejo médico del hospital siguió negando con la cabeza.

-Esto es una tontería.- Espetó Lestrade un poco más exasperado que John.- Soy el detective inspector Gregory W. Lestrade, asumo toda la responsabilidad por el señor Holmes, así que díganos, ¿cómo está?-

-Lo siento.- Insistió el otro, negando con la cabeza.- Eso no es suficiente, a menos que haya un familiar…-

-No se preocupe Doctor… Miller, ¿no es así?- Intervino una voz de tono petulante por detrás de John y Greg. Estos se giraron encontrándose con Mycroft, quien arribaba al hospital, aparentemente con extremada tranquilidad según su semblante y sus relajado andar.-El Doctor Watson y el Inspector Lestrade son dos de las personas más allegadas a mi hermano, y aunque suene exagerado y quizá hasta ridículo, podría decirse que son como parte de la familia, por lo tanto le autorizo a compartir con ellos toda la información necesaria referente al caso de Sherlock.-

El médico, quien aparentemente ya había sido puesto sobre aviso respecto a la llegada de Mycroft, asintió, algo intimidado por la presencia del funcionario inglés. Mycroft observaba serenamente al galeno, al tiempo que arqueaba ligeramente su ceja derecha y erguía más su cabeza, instándolo a dar una pronta respuesta.

-Bi… bien.- balbuceo de entrada el doctor.- El señor Holmes padece de una neuropatía óptica traumática indirecta, provocada al parecer por el golpe que recibió en la cara en aquella agresión de la que fue víctima esta mañana. Esta se puede producir por cualquier tipo de golpe, sin importar su fuerza, si este se suscita en la parte…- Pero nuevamente el médico volvió a trastabillar al notar las miradas de impaciencia de John, Greg y del mismo Mycroft, quienes ya sabían porque se suscitaba dicho trastorno y no deseaban una explicación de lo obvio.-… según los estudios que le hemos realizado.-Siguió el galeno, procurando ir al grano.- algunos fragmentos óseos han comprimido el canal óptico, haciéndole perder algunas células ganglionares de la retina lo cual provocó ésta pérdida de la vista.-

-Entiendo.- Replicó Mycroft con su habitual serenidad.- ¿Y cuál es el tratamiento a seguir?-

-Bueno, intentaremos primero un tratamiento con esteroides, con la esperanza de descomprimir el nervio.- Contestó el doctor Miller al tiempo que John asentía, pues él estaba de acuerdo con que ese era el paso lógico a seguir.-Sin embargo, si esto no funcionara, entonces podríamos considerar la cirugía. Debo advertirles que no siempre la intervención quirúrgica es garantía de que el problema se resolverá, es más podría no ayudar en nada y ser muy riesgosa, por lo que lo ideal sería que el señor Holmes decidiera si debe dar ese paso o no.- Concluyó el doctor. Mycroft guardó silencio, meditando sus palabras, pero sin compartir con nadie más las resoluciones a las que llegaba.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-Inquirió John de repente. Lestrade miró al Doctor Miller esperando la respuesta. Este vio de reojo a Mycroft en busca de alguna aprobación, pero el mayor de los Holmes continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Tomando en cuenta lo que le había dicho hacía unos minutos con respecto a los dos hombres, el médico terminó por permitirles el paso a la habitación donde se hallaba Sherlock.

Ambos se asomaron con cuidado por la puerta, para luego ingresar en la habitación. John, con la quietud de alguien acostumbrado a visitar pacientes, se dirigía con paso ligero y suave, Lestrade por su parte, agobiado por la situación, caminaba lentamente y con cierta parsimonia, como si ahí se estuviera velando a alguien y no deseara ser irrespetuoso. Sherlock, que se hallaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas colgando por un lado, terminaba de ponerse la camisa pues le habían hecho usar una de las batas del hospital mientras le hacían aquellos estudios.

-Por favor, ¿quieren dejarse de tonterías? John, no soy uno de tus pacientes, Lestrade, no estoy muerto, así que caminen con normalidad.-

-¿Pero cómo…?- Murmuró el inspector, comenzando a recuperar su paso acostumbrado. John solo esbozó una media sonrisa y bajó el rostro. Daba gusto escucharlo tan, aparentemente, tranquilo. Sherlock resopló con fastidio.

-conozco los pasos de John, tanto cuando camina con normalidad como cuando entra a una habitación de hospital. Los años de servicio médico le han creado el hábito de conducirse en ellos con sumo cuidado, pero con agilidad. En cuanto a ti, también conozco tus pasos, pisas demasiado inclinado hacia la derecha con tu pie izquierdo, lo cual produce un inconfundible sonido sordo y pesado con el tacón de tu zapato, ese sonido se arrastra cuando entras a una escena del crimen o a una morgue. Estoy ciego, pero como verán aún estoy lucido.- agregó, terminando de abotonarse la camisa. John y Greg sonrieron débilmente, si bien sus deducciones no perdían aquella sagacidad, el escucharle decir aquello sobre su ceguera era algo duro de oír.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó de repente el detective.

-Bueno, los estudios confirman que…- Comenzó John, pero Sherlock le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio. El doctor le miró con extrañeza.

-Lestrade, ¿qué ocurrió?-

-Yo… yo no soy médico, yo no.-Replicó el inspector. El detective volvió a resoplar.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿Qué ocurrió con Kitty? ¿Es por eso que fuiste a Baker Street, no es así?-

John rodó los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado con cierta exasperación. Admitía que la situación de la señorita Winter le preocupaba, pero hubiera deseado que por una vez Sherlock pensara más en sí mismo que en el trabajo. Lestrade se pasó la mano por el cabello al tiempo que bajaba un poco la cabeza, era realmente difícil abordar ese tema después de todo lo ocurrido, pero recuperando el aplomo del experimentado policía, suspiró y miró a Sherlock.

-Ha muerto.- Respondió.- Acudimos a la dirección que nos diste, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La encontramos en el piso de aquel viejo apartamento, degollada. Sin duda fueron los hombres de Gruner, mi gente ya está en el caso.-

-Entonces es obvio que jamás darán con ellos.- Atajó el detective con molestia. Bajó de la cama. Aun con las manos apoyadas en esta, buscaba a tientas su abrigo y su bufanda sin éxito alguno. John se acercó a él y se las puso en el camino.- Gracias.- Murmuró el detective en cuanto las sintió en sus manos, las tomó y comenzó a ponérselas.- Será mejor que vaya allá ahora mismo, quizá haya algo que…-

-No, definitivamente no irás.- Le cortó John de inmediato.- Volveremos ahora mismo a Baker Street.-

-La escena del crimen aun es fresca, todavía puede haber algo que se pueda…-

-Sherlock, ¡ni siquiera has preguntado por tu estado! El resultado de tus estudios, el tratamiento a seguir, lo que ha dicho el médico.-

-Tú eres mi médico, ya me lo dirás después.- Dijo el otro con cierta indiferencia. John resopló de nuevo con exasperación, solo era su médico cuando a Sherlock le convenía.

-Aun así, el tratamiento…-

-¿Qué hay con él? ¿Esteroides, no es así?- Lo comenzaré en cuanto vuelva del apartamento de Winter.-

-De hecho, John tiene razón, Sherlock. Por ahora debes enfocarte solamente en tu tratamiento. Como te dije, mi gente está en el caso Winter. A estas horas ya deben haber levantado el cuerpo y recogido toda la evidencia.-

Esta vez fue Sherlock quien resopló, vencido. John al notarlo respiró con alivio y miró a Lestrade con agradecimiento, pues su argumento había terminado por convencer al terco detective. Sherlock comenzó a andar, con la mano derecha aún apoyada en la cama para guiarse y así orientarse con respecto a la salida, pero John le tomó del brazo izquierdo y le llevó con suavidad hacia afuera de la habitación. Lestrade iba detrás de ellos. En cuanto salieron fueron interceptados por el doctor Miller, quien al parecer había ido a su oficina y ahora volvía para ver a su paciente. Al verlos salir de la habitación se acercó a toda velocidad.

-¡Espere, Señor Holmes, no puede irse aun! ¡Su tratamiento!- Exclamó, blandiendo en la mano una receta. John se giró hacia él y la tomó.

-No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo. Soy su médico.- Le dijo con una sonrisita de triunfo; después de todo, Sherlock se había echado la soga al cuello al decirlo en la habitación ¡y vaya que John se aprovecharía de ese nombramiento tácito para hacerlo obedecer y seguir el tratamiento! El doctor Miller, aun inseguro miró a Sherlock. Como si el detective hubiera notado su mirada, asintió con la cabeza, el caso era que los dejara salir. El viejo galeno se encogió de hombros y dio las instrucciones finales a John.

A las puertas del hospital se encontraba un auto negro con las puerta trasera abierta y junto a ella, Anthea, la asistente de Mycroft, les esperaba, esbozando una ligera sonrisa y sujetando en su mano derecha su imperdible Black Berry. John la miró con extrañeza, buscando con la mirada por todos lados para luego mirar a la chica.

-¿Dónde está Mycroft?-Inquirió de repente y un dejo de indignación se dejó notar en su voz.

-El señor Holmes tenía un asunto importante que atender, pero me encargó que les llevara a Baker Street.- Replicó la chica sin perder su sonrisa.

-No es necesario, yo los llevaré.- Intervino Lestrade, igual de indignado y molesto que John, pues no podía comprender como el hermano mayor de Sherlock podía simplemente largarse del hospital sin ver a su hermano y encargándole a una empleada común que les llevara de vuelta a casa. El inspector tomó la mano derecha de Sherlock y lo desvió, guiándolo hacia el estacionamiento en donde había dejado su auto. John, aun tomando el brazo izquierdo del detective, fue con ellos.

Anthea los miró alejarse, después comenzó a escribir en su Black Berry.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Antes que nada una gran disculpa por la tardanza ;-; No sé si ya lo comenté, pero resulta que mi abuela se fracturó la cadera hace dos meses y nos ha tocado a la mayoría de los nietos el turnarnos para cuidarla, lo cual me deja con menos tiempo y energía lo que se ha reflejado en mi trabajo, de antemano disculpenme por favor ;_;

Ahora, ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Les agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que se toman de leer esta historia y a los que han dejado sus comentarios: Guest, .Namikaze (me encanta tu nick y tu avi ;)), Alfita, Ah That Gentleman (¡Adorada amix!), Guardian19. ¡Gracias a todos!

Ahora sí, pasemos a la historia ;)

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes y sus personajes, tanto el clásico como lo referente a la adaptación moderna, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss.

Capítulo 3

No tardaron en llegar a Baker Street.

John, que se hallaba junto con Sherlock en la parte trasera del auto, abrió la puerta y bajó primero, buscando después la mano del detective para ayudarle a salir, pero Sherlock salió del auto sin aceptar su ayuda. Aun así, cuando Lestrade se acercó a ellos, le tomó del brazo para guiarlo hacia la entrada de la casa sin darle tiempo a protestar. John se adelantó para abrir la puerta con su llave.

-Apóyate en mí, ¿de acuerdo?-Le pidió Lestrade, tratando de sonar tranquilo y animado.- Subiremos las escaleras con calma, de una en una, así no correrás el riesgo de caer…-

-No es necesario.- Dijo, liberándose del agarre del inspector y adelantándose al principio de las escaleras. Apoyando la mano en la pared comenzó a subirlas, si bien no con la agilidad acostumbrada, sí con más facilidad de la que John y Greg habrían pensado. Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro para luego mirar a Sherlock que ya se hallaba frente a la puerta del apartamento, abriéndola con su llave. El inspector y el médico subieron y entraron al piso detrás de él.

-Son diez escalones, no es difícil subirlos cuando sabes cuantos son y cuanto miden.- Dijo Sherlock al oír sus pasos detrás de él. John se giró para mirar de nuevo las escaleras. ¡Ja! Él llevaba viviendo en ese lugar casi el mismo tiempo que Sherlock y jamás se le había ocurrido contar cuantos escalones habían en ella. Definitivamente su amigo tenía razón cuando le decía que solo veía, pero que no observaba.

El detective dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación y se quedó estático, como si lo hubieran congelado en su sitio. John y Greg lo miraron con extrañeza- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-Preguntó Sherlock de repente.

-¿A qué te refie…?-Dijo John a medias, pues se había acercado al detective y pudo ver a lo que se refería. El apartamento, antes hecho un lío de cosas desperdigadas tanto por Sherlock como por los hombres de Gruner, se hallaba totalmente limpio y ordenado. Los libros y papeles otrora regados por toda la alfombra, ahora se hallaban ocupando los estantes y escritorios en un orden impecable. Los extraños objetos que Sherlock solía acumular, ahora se encontraban acomodados en diferentes lugares, dejando libre el paso.

Se escucharon pasos en la escalera. La señora Hudson apareció detrás de ellos con el semblante acongojado y los ojos enrojecidos.

-¡Sherlock, cariño!- Gimió la buena mujer, fallando miserablemente en su plan de mantener la compostura para no agobiar al muchacho. Se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos con angustia.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya puedes ver?-

-Señora Hudson, ¿Usted…?- Inquirió John mientras movía en círculos el índice señalando la habitación.

-Bueno… pensé que, que si Sherlock no podía… no podía ver, no era conveniente que estuviera todo tirado, podría tropezarse. Pero claro que esto es temporal, ¿verdad? él pronto recuperará la vista, ¿no es así?- preguntó con premura.

-Eso esperamos.- Le respondió John, esbozando una dulce sonrisa a la buena señora, agradecido por aquella atención y su eterna preocupación. La mujer se aguantaba las lágrimas, pero no soltaba las manos de Sherlock.

-Señora Hudson...- Murmuró el detective. En el rostro se podía notar que se contenía para no gritarle como acostumbraba a hacer cuando algo no le parecía. Por suerte la buena mujer ni se dio por enterada, se hallaba tan acongojada, y a la vez preocupada de que el detective no lo notara, que incluso luchaba por ahogar sus sollozos. Sherlock al darse cuenta, tranquilizó su semblante y aferró las manos de la señora con suavidad.- Le agradezco mucho su ayuda.- Le dijo al fin con serenidad. La mujer sonrió, feliz en medio de su tristeza. Por lo menos había podido hacer algo para facilitarle el tránsito al pobre muchacho en su propio apartamento.

-Te traeré algo de cenar, quizá ese platillo francés que tanto te gusta, y unas galletas recién horneadas, ya sé que eso te vuelve loco.- Decía la mujer un poco más animada, dirigiéndose a la puerta y comenzando a bajar las escaleras. John nuevamente le agradecía su amabilidad. Cuando la señora se hubo alejado, Sherlock dio un golpe al piso con el pie.

-¿Qué ocurre Sherlock? ¿Algo está mal?-Preguntó John, acercándose a su amigo, intrigado por su reacción. Lestrade se acercó también.

-Tú siempre has dicho que vivo en un completo desorden y siempre te he respondido que no es así. Conozco cada pieza, cada libro, cada objeto que se encuentra en esta habitación y en donde se hallaba ubicado. Lo que para ti era "desaseo" para mí era un orden dentro de un caos.- Le dijo a John.

-No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?- Preguntó el inspector.

-Que conozco… o mejor dicho, conocía, la ubicación de cada objeto en cada centímetro de esta habitación, no había posibilidad de que me tropezara con ninguno de ellos así caminara mientras leía el periódico o iba con los ojos cerrados, lograba ubicarme entre todo con facilidad, contaba con ello para movilizarme ahora, pero…-

-Pero ahora no será así.- Completó John. Sin saberlo, la buena señora había hecho más mal que bien.-Sin embargo no te habría servido del todo.- Dijo después de unos segundos y tras chasquear la lengua.- Recuerda que los hombres de Gruner dejaron esto aún peor de lo que tú lo tenías.-

Sherlock guardó silencio, casi había olvidado la intromisión de los hombres de Gruner en Baker Street. Comenzó a sacarse la bufanda y el abrigo para luego botarlos hacia su izquierda. Lestrade, con las manos en los bolsillos se encogió de hombros. Habría deseado quedarse más tiempo, pero el trabajo requería de su presencia.

-Bien, chicos, tengo que irme. Debo volver a la estación, quizá los muchachos ya tengan algo sobre el caso Winter.-

-A estas alturas deben estar igual que cuando comenzaron.- dijo el detective con su habitual tono despectivo. Lestrade rodó los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser aquel cretino fastidioso por el que se preocupaba tanto.

-Pasaré a verlos en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?- El inspector se acercó a Sherlock y, aferrando su mano con suavidad, le dijo.- Estarás bien, ya lo verás.- Esbozó una media sonrisa y le soltó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Y haz caso a John en todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Vete ya.- Refunfuñó Sherlock.

-Gracias por todo Greg, nos vemos.- Dijo John, despidiéndose de él con un ademán de la mano. El inspector desapareció escaleras abajo. Sherlock comenzó a dar algunos pasos inciertos por la habitación.

-Espera.- John se apresuró a acercarse en cuanto lo vio, rodeando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo y tomándole la mano con la derecha para guiarlo hacia el sofá. Sherlock respiró profundamente, le estaba fastidiando que todos lo guiaran por donde les diera la gana.

-Estoy bien, solo debo contar los pasos y volveré a tener un diagrama mental de esta habitación sin las cosas en el piso.-

-Sí, sí, pero eso lo harás después, por ahora solo debes descansar, has tenido un día muy agitado y lo mejor para tu recuperación será un descanso absoluto. Olvídate de Gruner y aunque sea terrible, olvídate de la señorita Merville.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Espetó con cierta indignación el detective.- ¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de Gruner? ¡Esto no puede quedarse así!-

-¡Lo sé y te entiendo, yo también quisiera ponerle las manos encima, en especial a ese sujeto!- Agregó con ira contenida en la voz al pensar en el tipo que había golpeado a Sherlock.- Pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos en el tratamiento. Lestrade encontrará lo necesario para poder evitar que Gruner se case con la señorita Merville.-

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua.

-¿A quién le importa la señorita Merville? Ella se casara con Gruner, no podremos evitarlo. Lo importante es que él está ganando este juego y eso es algo que no puedo consentir.- Replicó con molestia. John rodó los ojos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y giró su cuerpo hacia otro lado exasperado, para luego volver a girarse hacia su amigo. Este recargaba su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras entrelazaba los largos dedos de sus manos.

-¡No Sherlock, en este momento, nada de juegos, nada de acertijos, nada de nada. Nos enfocaremos en tu tratamiento y…!-

-Y yo quiero enfocarme en el trabajo, gracias.-

-¡…nos enfocaremos en el tratamiento!- Insistió John, cerrando los ojos con impaciencia y volviendo a abrirlos después, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción de su amigo.- y nada más. Ya es hora de que te preocupes más por tu bienestar que por tus enigmas.- el detective hizo un gesto despectivo, pero el médico volvió a ignorarlo.- Quédate aquí, iré a buscar las medicinas, procuraré no tardar.-

-"Quédate aquí".-Replicó refunfuñando el detective.- ¿A dónde quieres que me vaya, John?-

El doctor negó con la cabeza y salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sherlock escuchó los pasos de John, alejándose por la escalera y un sonoro suspiró salió de sus labios.

Podría aprovechar el tiempo a solas para trabajar. Aunque no estuviera en la escena del crimen, tenía algunos datos y bien podría dedicarse a deducir los pasos a dar para capturar a Gruner aun a falta de la USB, y demostrar que era el responsable de la muerte de Kitty; él y sus matones, esos que también le habían dejado ciego.

Ciego. La palabra volvió a provocarle un escalofrío que le recorrió por completo. No quería pensar en ella ni en su nueva situación, sentía que si lo hacía, que si le daba más importancia de la debida se dejaría llevar por el miedo y la desesperación que sabía se encontraban en ese momento en su corazón, esperando a que bajara la guardia para hundirlo inmisericordemente. Si no quería caer en el patetismo de la autocompasión debía enfocar su cerebro en algo más, en el trabajo, ya que este siempre había sido su tabla de salvación en los aspectos más dolorosos de su vida.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a pensar como siempre solía hacer en momentos como ese en que un problema requería toda su atención. Su cerebro hallaría el camino a seguir, la vía que le llevaría a resolver todos los problemas… ¿pero también podría resolver el propio? ¡No debía pensar en eso! Eso era dejarse llevar por las emociones y como siempre, tal acción era riesgosa para su trabajo, incluso para él mismo; solo debía concentrarse y volvería a enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba, la solución del problema.

Y sin embargo le resultaba difícil. ¿Y cómo no habría de hacerlo si en cuanto abriera los ojos aun seguiría sumido en la oscuridad como si los mantuviera cerrados?, ¿cómo poder evitarlo si todos le seguían tratando como a un invalido? Su vista, junto a su gran inteligencia, era uno de los dones más preciados que poseía y ahora se había ido… quizá para siempre.

Y tomando en cuenta las probabilidades, aquellas a las que su lógica siempre apelaba con resultados exactos, eso iba a pasar.

Abrió los ojos y la oscuridad seguía ahí. Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar y que la desesperación iba a embargarle. Una terrible sensación que hasta ahora se hallaba ahogada en su pecho pugnaba por emerger, bullendo en su interior, tratando de abrirse paso hasta poder salir y si lo hacía sería con un grito de desesperación, con llanto o en una furia desatada que le haría arrasar con todo en aquella habitación.

Ceder a eso sería una señal de debilidad.

Se levantó de repente. Pasando su mano por los muebles logró ubicarse y acercarse a donde se hallaba su violín y el atril con sus partituras. Obviamente estas le eran inútiles ahora, pero no su amado instrumento. Sherlock tomó el Stradivarius, lo colocó en su hombro, tomó el arco y lo pasó por las cuerdas, arrancando una melodía rápida, vigorosa, furiosa. El dolor en su interior no se iba, pero por lo menos la frustración estaba hallando una vía de escape. Su ceguera no le era impedimento alguno para poder tocar, pues a veces solía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados ya que conocía las cuerdas a la perfección.

Se oyeron algunos pasos en la escalera. Al principio pensó que se trataría de la señora Hudson, pero la descartó de inmediato, sus pasos eran suaves, ligeros, y estos sonaban pesados y firmes, como los de una persona más alta y pesada que la buena casera. Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta. Sherlock dejó de tocar.

-Excelente ejecución, Señor Holmes. Es verdad lo que dicen por ahí, si no se dedicara a lo que se dedica, podría ser un concertista exquisito.-

Sherlock esbozó una media sonrisa, permaneciendo aún de espaldas a la puerta. Solo había escuchado aquella voz un par de veces durante su investigación y eso solo por videos o grabaciones telefónicas contenidas en la USB. Era extraño oírla ahora en persona y no se diferenciaba mucho a la grabación.

-Me halaga demasiado. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita Señor Gruner?-

Adalbert Gruner, el "Barón" del crimen, avanzó unos pasos más al interior del apartamento mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el descansabrazos del sillón que usualmente usaba John, para luego tomar asiento en él. Realmente lo que se decía sobre su aspecto era justificado, pues Gruner era un hombre de más de 1.80, de piel aterciopelada y levemente bronceada, cabellos rubios que caían en una delicada melena que iba más allá de la mitad de su cuello y rostro fina y varonilmente cincelado de ojos verdes en forma de avellana, cejas medianamente pobladas y rubias, nariz recta y labios algo gruesos; alguien de gusto refinado que solía habitualmente vestir de traje de casimir con camisas de seda. Más a pesar de aquella buena apariencia, Sherlock ya había notado en las fotografías que había visto de él antes, que todos esos perfectos rasgos no podían ocultar un dejo de crueldad en la comisura de sus labios o un destello de maldad en sus ojos. Adalbert Gruner tenía la máscara perfecta para la perversión. Su belleza podía convencer a cualquiera (menos a un experto como Sherlock) de que era el más dulce y amable de los hombres.

-Solo quería saber cómo se encontraba, supe que tuvo un lamentable incidente con unos sujetos a pocos metros de su hogar. Es terrible la inseguridad que hay en Londres en estos días, ¿no lo cree?-

-Sí, terrible.- Replicó Sherlock sin emoción alguna.- Pero es de esperarse tomando en cuenta la policía que tenemos.-

-Muy cierto.- Dijo Gruner, cruzando una pierna por encima de la otra y recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón mientras observaba a Sherlock. El detective aún seguía dándole la espalda.

-Como ve, me encuentro en excelente estado, Señor Gruner.- Dijo Sherlock.-Así que puede retirarse con toda tranquilidad… por ahora.-

Gruner rió, con voz armoniosa y suave, aunque se dejaba notar la frialdad y crueldad de su alma en aquella sonora risa.

-¿Por ahora? ¿Por qué habría de ser solo "por ahora"? después de todo, voy a casarme ¿no lo sabía usted? Y bueno, tomando en cuenta que no hay nada que me lo impida no veo porque habría de estar tranquilo solo "por ahora", ¿no es así, señor Holmes?-

-¿En verdad?-

-Claro. Es decir, sé que usted ha pasado por momentos difíciles, esos sujetos, la muerte de su amiga.-Dijo el barón refiriéndose al robo de la USB y a la muerte de Kitty. Sherlock notó que se cuidaba de decir algo que pudiese incriminarlo, temiendo que hubiese algún micrófono ahí. Eso demostraba el tipo de persona con quien debía vérselas y la emoción del juego resplandeció de nuevo en el interior de su corazón.-Eso no implica que Violet y yo no podamos casarnos y ser totalmente "felices", de hecho, creo que hasta nos ayuda.-

-Oh, ¿En serio?- Replicó Sherlock con voz irónica. Estaba tentado a girarse, de modo que su rostro se perfilaba contra la ventana que se hallaba frente a él. ¡Cómo deseaba poder encarar a aquel sujeto… verle a la cara! Pero debía ser cuidadoso; por lo visto, Gruner ignoraba su actual condición y él no quería que se enterara, pues eso podría ponerle en desventaja-¿Entonces por qué está aquí?-Le soltó a Gruner sin más. El barón se encogió de hombros al tiempo que hacía un gesto de indiferencia.

-Ya se lo dije, es una visita de cortesía, deseaba saber si se encontraba bien.-

-No.- Sentenció Sherlock con voz tranquila, como la de alguien que es dueño total de la situación.- Usted está aquí porque sabe que hay un cabo suelto que no le permitirá ser "feliz para siempre" con la señorita Merville.-

-¿Y qué podría ser eso?-inquirió el barón con desinterés aparente, aunque en su voz se sentía un dejo de nerviosismo. Sherlock lo notó enseguida. Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en sus labios.

-Yo.- Respondió el detective escuetamente.- Sabe perfectamente que estoy al tanto de todos sus movimientos, que su vida no es un misterio para mí y que a pesar de que ahora pudiese resultarme totalmente aburrido, debo admitir que hizo muchas cosas que son totalmente interesantes. Sabe que estoy enterado de muchas cosas y que poseo mil recursos como para echarle a perder su matrimonio e incluso quitarle la libertad, es por eso que está aquí, señor Gruner, porque como "esos sujetos" cometieron el terrible error de dejarme con vida, soy una amenaza para sus planes de "matrimonio feliz".-

Gruner se incorporó levemente en el sillón, mirando a Sherlock con odio. Era cierto lo que decían del detective, era un genio, un ser tan endemoniadamente hábil que era capaz incluso de leer en las personas hasta lo más recóndito de sus almas. Se había percatado de sus intenciones desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el apartamento.

El barón se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Sherlock. Este continuaba de espaldas a él… ¿Por qué no lo encaraba? ¿Acaso era una trampa? ¿Quería acaso que intentara atacarlo? Quizá tenía una cámara de video oculta en algún lado, si lo atacaba quedaría grabado y sería su fin. Si era así, entonces Sherlock lo subestimaba, él no caería en ese juego.

-Me parece que tiene demasiada imaginación, señor Holmes.- Dijo al fin con la voz más amable y alegre que pudo entonar.- Sin embargo, pasaré por alto esas ideas suyas, pareciera que piensa usted que soy una clase de asesino o algo así.- añadió, tomando su abrigo del descansabrazos. Sherlock al oírlo decir aquello hizo un gesto despectivo.- sin embargo, no quiero que haya resentimientos entre nosotros, espero que me conceda el honor de estrechar su mano.- Y Adalbert avanzó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Sherlock, extendiendo la mano y esbozando una sonrisa que, por muy adorable que pudiera parecer, no dejaba de delatar para el ojo experto lo siniestra que era la persona que la mostraba.

Sherlock sintió sus pasos acercándose, notó cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros suyos, pero no se inmutó. Volvió a colocar el violín en su hombro y comenzó a pasar el arco por sus cuerdas con suavidad.

-Sabe dónde queda la puerta, Señor Gruner.-

Adalbert se quedó ahí, estático, con la mano que había extendido hacia Sherlock tornándose de un gesto amigable a casi formar una garra. El hombre estaba tentado a tomar al detective del brazo y azotarlo contra el piso para hacerse cargo de él.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Gruner se giró al escuchar la voz del recién llegado. Sherlock estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero siguió tocando suavemente su violín. John, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, reconociendo en aquel hombre a Adalbert Gruner, inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué es lo que busca aquí?-Le interrogó con voz gélida y mirada furiosa. Comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente a donde se encontraba.-¡¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?!-

-John.- Le llamó Sherlock al oírle aproximarse a Gruner de aquella manera, notando el estado en el que su amigo se encontraba y que era más que seguro que atacaría al barón. Dejó de tocar el violín, su atención se hallaba enfocada a lo que ocurría detrás de él.- ¡John!-Insistió el detective con más énfasis al notar que no le había hecho caso la primera vez. John se detuvo de inmediato.

-No se preocupe… ¿Doctor Watson, supongo? Ya me iba.- dijo Gruner, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a John miró de reojo la bolsa de papel que el doctor traía en la mano, pero John la aparto de su vista lo más rápido posible, dirigiéndole al barón una mirada llena de desprecio, conteniéndose para no matarlo ahí mismo. Gruner hizo una inclinación con su cabeza a modo de saludo y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró, John dejó caer la bolsa con el medicamento al piso y corrió hacia Sherlock.-¿Estás bien?- Le dijo, preocupado, tomándole la mano con la que sostenía el arco y haciéndolo girar para que quedara frente a él, haciendo una rápida revisión del estado del detective solo con la mirada.-¿No te hizo nada? ¿Qué quería ese sujeto?-

-Regodearse por ir ganando la partida.- Replicó Sherlock con voz monótona, guardándose las otras intenciones que en realidad habían llevado a Gruner a Baker Street. John, aun asustado por haber hallado a ese sujeto en el apartamento, tan cerca de su amigo, pasaba sus manos por los brazos del detective que yacían lánguidos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Después le guió suavemente hasta el sofá; Sherlock se encontraba algo aturdido por lo que esta vez ni protestó ni opuso resistencia alguna.

-Esto no es bueno…-Murmuraba John conforme hacía sentarse al detective en su asiento.- Sabe que a pesar de que tenga la USB y se haya deshecho de la señorita Winter aun quedas tú como testigo… ¡Y se ha atrevido a venir aquí, maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que tomar medidas de seguridad! Le diré a Lestrade, que…-

-Estaremos bien, no es necesario que le pidas nada a Lestrade.- Replicó el detective apoyando el mentón en su mano izquierda.

-Sherlock, ese sujeto es un asesino y justamente tú te interpones entre él y una fortuna, ¿crees que se va a quedar tranquilo? Claro que no, esto solo ha sido el principio, buscará la forma de matarte como hizo con sus esposas, sin dejar rastro alguno, y tú no te encuentras en condiciones de…-

-¿No estoy en condiciones de qué?- Espetó Sherlock girando su rostro hacia donde ubicaba la voz de John, para encararlo. Mostraba cierta indignación. John negaba con la cabeza.

-Vas a iniciar un tratamiento, tu salud no está en óptimas condiciones.- Aclaró el ex militar.-Necesitas tranquilidad absoluta para que las probabilidades estén a tu favor.-

John ni siquiera había pensado en la ceguera de su amigo como un invalidante, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar sentirlo vulnerable por ello y por ende, de preocuparse más por él. Sherlock lo notaba en la sinceridad de su voz, pero de pronto sintió que algo en su interior, que había aparecido desde el momento en que la posibilidad de quedarse ciego para siempre se había presentado, se acrecentaba torturándole de un modo que nunca habría imaginado. El detective se puso de pie y se alejó de la sala guiándose como le fue posible hasta llegar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡Sherlock!-Le llamó antes de verlo entrar en su habitación. John suspiró derrotado. Tras él, la señora Hudson llegaba con lo prometido, una exquisita cena y un platón de hermosas y doradas galletas,y aunque el aroma era suficiente como para tentar a cualquiera, John sabía que Sherlock no saldría de su habitación durante horas.

Después de todo se trataba del testarudo de Sherlock Holmes y aquella situación no era fácil para él.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Antes que nada una gran disculpa a todos por esta súbita desaparición. Estuve muy ocupada y aparte tuve un horrible bloqueo del cual por suerte ya he comenzado a salir.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado review y a los que no pero que aun así leen la historia también ^^ En especial a: Ah, that gentleman! Saandraah, Guardian 19, Natasha. Potter. Namikaze (que Nick tan genial! ;)), y Karyemina. Les agradezco a todos sus palabras y apoyo y de nuevo, me disculpo por el atraso.

Ahora sí, la historia.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes y sus personajes, tanto el clásico como lo referente a la adaptación moderna, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss respectivamente.

Capítulo 4

La noche había llegado, pero John no supo más de Sherlock hasta la mañana siguiente.

El doctor había permanecido en la sala, ya que no pudo pegar un ojo en todas esas horas, dando vueltas a la actual situación en la que se encontraban. Había que tomar medidas acordes a las circunstancias. Sherlock se hallaba oficialmente bajo tratamiento y como era de esperarse, el detective no daría cuenta de ello, enfrascado como siempre en sus enigmas y sus rabietas. Pero John había decidido hacerse responsable de ello y por lo tanto le haría tomar las medicinas, así fuera necesario someterlo para lograrlo.

Ahora, la visita de Gruner era un asunto para preocuparse y por ende el ex militar no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sabía que Sherlock seguiría empecinado con la idea de continuar en el caso así tuviese que ir por todo Londres con un lazarillo. John sabía, por mucho que su amigo se empeñara en ocultarlo, que aquella tozudez se debía ya no solo a su afán de descifrar enigmas, sino que era una manera de sobrellevar el dolor que indudablemente debía sentir ante la pérdida de su vista. Él lo sabía a la perfección pues se había visto en la misma situación cuando le habían disparado en Afganistán; conocía las etapas del duelo y no solo por su preparación como médico, sino por haberlas vivido en carne propia.

Recordaba el disparo recibido en Afganistán, ¿cómo olvidarlo si aquella herida aún le atosigaba cuando había mal clima? recordaba la negación que había experimentado al despertar en aquel hospital ya que él no podía haber quedado lisiado por aquel disparo; la ira que le había embargado; el buscar una forma de solucionar su problema de modo que no le retiraran del servicio militar, que era lo que más amaba; a eso le siguió la depresión que lo llevó a las terapias y…

Bueno, la aceptación era la última etapa y ahí había que admitir que la línea se había truncado, pues si bien esta llegó fue por razones muy distintas a las esperadas, es decir, algo había aparecido en su vida dándole un nuevo enfoque, haciéndole ver que aquello solo estaba en su mente y que él seguía siendo John Hamish Watson, el médico militar que si bien ya no podía estar del todo en el ejército aún era útil para la guerra; aquella que se llevaba a cabo en la actualidad, pero en un campo diferente al de Afganistán; la guerra que se daba en las calles de Londres, en el bajo mundo del crimen.

John era un guerrero y Sherlock era quien le había dado una nueva misión a su vida; bien, pues él quería devolverle aquel favor.

Conocía a su amigo mejor de lo que imaginaba. Sabía que pese al frío exterior y su insistencia en hallarse "desligado de los sentimientos" en el fondo era tan humano como él, incluso más, y que por ende no era ajeno al dolor que el perder uno de sus dones más importantes le provocaba. Que se refugiara en el trabajo como siempre solía hacer ante todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo personal solo era una mascarada para ocultar sus sentimientos, para no demostrar al mundo que se encontraba asustado, además de que seguramente su asperger no le permitía manejar aquello con facilidad.

Sherlock A pesar de sus extraordinarias habilidades, de poder desenvolverse casi como si viera, de aun conservar su lucidez, su inteligencia y todas aquellas dotes que siempre le habían asombrado; no dejaba de hallarse en una muy precaria situación de salud. Estaba ciego y eso le daba desventaja lo quisiera o no; y aunque lo que menos quería John era minimizarle ante esta nueva condición, no podía evitar preocuparse de que algo pudiera sucederle. Para él se hallaba indefenso y por lo tanto deseaba protegerle.

Y era por eso que no debía continuar con aquel caso, debía dejárselo a Lestrade, que él y Scotland Yard por una vez se hicieran cargo de esas cosas.

Sherlock debía mantenerse al margen y preocuparse solo por tratar su salud.

Escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría y levantó la cabeza, pues comenzaba a dormitar. Se encontró con Sherlock en el umbral, sosteniéndose ligeramente del quicio del mismo y comenzando a avanzar hacia la cocina. John se levantó de inmediato y se adelantó hasta donde él estaba, divido entre ayudarle a andar o dejarle seguir.

-Buenos días. ¿Por fin se te pasó la rabieta?- Le dijo al fin, después de verlo tropezar contra un perchero, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no correr a auxiliarle, decidiendo que si quería ayudarlo, anímicamente hablando, el dejarlo desenvolverse por su cuenta en el apartamento era una buena opción.

Sherlock no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto que hiciera alusión de haberle escuchado, solo siguió su camino, sosteniéndose ligeramente de las paredes y muebles que le quedaban más cerca, renuente aun a aceptar ayuda. John lo vio dirigirse a la cocina y suspiró. No, por lo visto la rabieta seguía ahí, o mejor dicho, las etapas del duelo, pues el médico estaba seguro de aquello y era lo más lógico. Sherlock había perdido algo muy preciado y valioso y aun se hallaba en el camino de aceptarlo.

Solo le quedaba estar ahí para cuando llegara a esa fase.

Se escucharon pasos en la escalera; la puerta se abrió y Lestrade entró. Apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando Sherlock se asomó de la cocina.

-¿Qué me traes?- Inquirió sin más como todas las otras veces que Lestrade llegaba a Baker Street para encargarle un caso, solo que ahora, Sherlock esperaba que le trajera noticias de la investigación de Kitty Winter. Esperaba incólume, con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí?!- Exclamó el inspector, horrorizado al verlo solo sin alguien que lo respaldara. Se giró para ver a John.- ¡¿Cómo es que lo dejas así, solo?!- Le espetó al tiempo que se encaminaba, extendiendo los brazos hacia donde se hallaba Sherlock, dispuesto a sujetarlo como si le viera tambaleante y a punto de caer a pesar de que el este se hallaba firmemente de pie. John iba a protestar, pero solo negó con la cabeza; ya hablaría aparte con Lestrade sobre cómo tratar al detectivedurante esos momentos.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Insistió Sherlock, rechazando la ayuda de Lestrade con la mano. El inspector bajó las suyas y suspiró derrotado, inclinando la cabeza, levantándola después para volver a mirar a su amigo.

-No pienso hablarte sobre el caso.- Le respondió sin más.

Sherlock hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Gracias- Musitó John a Lestrade desde su lugar. Sherlock, cuyo oído aun antes de su ceguera ya era agudo, alcanzó a escucharle y dirigió su vacía mirada hacia donde había percibido el sonido de la voz de su amigo, en su rostro había una expresión de molestia. John lo notó, sin embargo se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo firme; Sherlock no podría ver aquella resolución en su semblante, pero seguro podría percibir la decisión en su amigo de no ceder ante su idea de apartarlo del trabajo.

-¡Bah! Olvídalo.- Replicó Sherlock, dando un manotazo al aire con gesto despectivo.- Después de todo, es un caso sencillo y aun así nunca tendrán la evidencia necesaria para encontrar y encerrar a esos tipos, así esta bailara enfrente de ustedes con un gran letrero de neón encima.- Dijo, comenzando a avanzar con rumbo a la sala.

-Pues no.- Afirmó Lestrade, que pese a molestarse por aquel comentario sobre la competencia de su departamento, hizo ademán de querer sostener a Sherlock de la espalda para guiarlo, pero John le hizo un gesto negativo con la mano y la cabeza, lo cual le contuvo; aun así, le acompañó de cerca para sostenerlo si tropezaba. – A pesar de lo que pudiese pensarse, las cosas no son tan sencillas. Siesos sujetos estuvieron ahí, no dejaron evidencia alguna, ni rastro; nadie les vio siquiera en los alrededores del apartamento de Winter.-

-O eso te dijeron por que no supieron a quién preguntar.- Añadió Sherlock con sorna, sentado en su sillón, sonriendo de lado de modo burlón.- Ya sabes cómo es Sally, siempre la política del "menor esfuerzo" y también el dejarse llevar por la obviedad de las apariencias, igual que Anderson…¿Acaso te dijo que Winter fue asesinada por alguno de sus clientes?- Inquirió con aire sarcástico; entrelazando los largos dedos de sus manos y descansando su espalda en el respaldo.

-Sí, ¿Pero, como sabes que…?- Respondió Greg con una mezcla de frustración e inseguridad, la misma que presentaba siempre que creía tener algo en un caso y resultaba que no llegaba ni a ver la mitad de la realidad de aquel problema. John por su parte, al escuchar aquel interrogatorio cayó en la cuenta y comenzó a hacerle gestos y muecas a Lestrade para que guardara silencio, pero era tarde, el inspector ya se hallaba en el juego de Holmes.

-Pues porque siendo que Kitty Winter se dedicaba actualmente a la prostitución, es lógico que los prejuicios de Anderson le den una idea preconcebida que influya en su reporte. Lo dicho entonces.- Continuó el detective con aire de aburrimiento.- está de más preguntarte por lo que hayas encontrado en el apartamento de Winter o en su cadáver, lo que han recopilado lo habría conseguido cualquier fanático de "C.S.I" con un juego de química para niños. ¿John, podrías llamar a la Señora Hudson? Quizá aún tenga algunas de esas galletas que horneó ayer.-

-Habían huellas de un hombre en aquel lugar;la cama estaba deshecha y mostraba señales de actividad sexual, la señorita Winter se encontraba desnuda, es lógico pensar que uno de sus clientes pudiera ser el responsable.- Replicó Lestrade con frustración. John por su parte abría los ojos a todo lo que daba mientras un gesto de derrota se formaba en su rostro, aun así, decidió seguir haciendo señas a su amigo para que se detuviera.- Le habían robado su cartera y revolvieron sus cajones; Anderson dice que el sujeto pudo haber usado un condón y por lo tanto no hay rastros de… ¡Demonios, Sherlock!- Exclamó el inspector al darse cuenta por fin de las intenciones del detective. John bajaba la cabeza y los brazos con extrema frustración, dejando por fin sus gesticulaciones de lado.

-¿Y las huellas digitales?- Preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

-No… de hecho no se hallaron ningunas que no fueran las de Winter.-Replicó a su vez el inspector, molesto consigo mismo por no haberse detenido antes.

-Es extraño, ¿no lo crees? Kitty Winter conocía perfectamente a Adalbert Gruner, por lo que debía suponer que este se enteraría de su traición tarde o temprano y que obviamente buscaría callarla o castigarla según el caso; es obvio que Kitty estaría pensando en huir, ¿no te parece? Sin embargo, según tu equipo, tranquilamente retomó sus actividades, llevó un cliente a su casa y este, después de usarla la mata y la roba; un sujeto como ese pareciera ser un simple adicto que pretende hacerse de dinero extra matando a la chica con la que ha estado; la degüella (porque dices que así la hallaron), le roba la cartera, revuelve sus cajones, pero ¿tiene la precaución de llevarse el condón que ha usado (suponiendo que un sujeto tan descuidado como ese se cuide durante el coito) y también se molesta en limpiar sus huellas o usar guantes?-

Lestrade no respondió, solo emitió un leve gruñido mientras desviaba la mirada con frustración.

Sherlock sonreía mientras pasaba su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. El silencio se hizo por unos segundos.

-Debes darme acceso a la escena del crimen.- Soltó por fin el detective.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- Exclamó Lestrade mirándole.-Solo vine a ver como estabas, no a consultarte sobre el caso… ¡no estás en este caso!-

-Entonces nunca lo resolverás.- Respondió Sherlock con tranquilidad.- Buena suerte con tu caso.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

Lestrade se pasó la mano por el rostro, exasperado. Debía admitirlo, se hallaba perdido sin él, pues Adalbert Gruner, suponiendo que fuera él el responsable de la muerte de Kitty como sospechaban, ya tenía fama de salirse con la suya en situaciones como esta; no en balde tenía en su haber las sospechas de dos asesinatos más en semejantes circunstancias de los cuales jamás se le pudo hacer responsable. Sin la ayuda de Sherlock era muy probable que Gruner volviera a salir impune, pero… ¿cómo permitir que el detective consultor se inmiscuyera, cuando lo que este requería era el descanso?

-Sherlock, ya habíamos hablado de esto, debes enfocarte en tu tratamiento.- Interrumpió John con serenidad.-Además, Gruner…-

-Y yo te dije lo que pretendo hacer.- Le interrumpió el detective a su vez, con molestia.

-¿Qué?-Intervino Lestrade.- Qué hay con Gruner.-

-Nada.- Respondió Sherlock con rapidez, adelantándose a John.- ¿Vas a darme acceso a la escena, sí o sí?-

-¿Pero qué esperas lograr con ello?-Insistió Lestrade, tratando de disuadirlo.- No encontrarás nada, ahora que no puedes…-El inspector guardó silencio, aunque lo que quería decir había quedado muy claro sin necesidad de que pronunciara las palabras. La sensación de culpabilidad le invadió de pronto y miró a su amigo, dispuesto a disculparse por su estúpido comentario.

-Eso no es ningún problema.-Respondió Sherlock, quien continuaba con la misma expresión serena y fría de siempre y sus largos dedos entrelazados entre sí, como si nada hubiera pasado.- John hará la investigación por mí.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?!- Exclamó John. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un dejo de exasperación, para luego mirar a Sherlock.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo haré? Soy uno de los que pretende alejarte del caso, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Simple, porque si tú no lo haces entonces estaré obligado a pedirle a alguien más que lo haga, quizá Molly; tal vez ella no posee el mismo entrenamiento que has llevado tú al acompañarme en mis casos, pero sé que se esforzará, ella no se negará a nada de lo que yo le pida, y menos ahora.- Dijo, esbozando una sonrisita.- Además, tú eres mi asistente, ¿O ya lo olvidaste?-

-Que yo… y… ¡Demonios!- soltó John molesto. Odiaba cuando Sherlock tenía razón, sobre todo tratándose de la pobre Molly, que si bien nunca había podido resistirse a las peticiones del detective, menos lo haría ahora que se hallaba en ese estado, aquel que por lo visto, su amigo no tendría reparo alguno en usar para manipularla… como si alguna vez lo hubiese tenido.

Bufó, bajó la cabeza y luego volvió a erguirla, bien John era partidario de evitar que Sherlock continuara con todo aquello, también debía admitir que le era imposible negarle algo, además, siendo sinceros, esa era la única oportunidad por ahora para atrapar a Gruner, enviarlo a prisión y así mantener a Violet Merville y al mismo Sherlock a salvo de aquel truhán. Miró a Lestrade; ya solo faltaba su consentimiento. Este rodó los ojos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Se hallaba en el mismo predicamento de John; necesitaba de Sherlock y además, también le era difícil negarle algo.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- Dijo con un suspiro de derrota. Los tressalieron del apartamento.

Abordaron el auto de Lestrade y se encaminaron hacia el barrio donde se hallaba el apartamento de Kitty. Greg conducía mientras Sherlock y John se habían instalado en el asiento trasero. El detective iba muy callado y pensativo; John solo le observaba de reojo, para luego mirar el camino, sintiéndose algo ansioso por el papel que Sherlock le había pedido desempeñar en esa ocasión.

Ser sus ojos… ¡Sus ojos! Sherlock le estaba pidiendo que observara la escena del crimen en su lugar, que aplicara lo que había aprendido a su lado y le brindara los datos que su maravilloso cerebro necesitaba para lograr deducciones y resolver enigmas, pero… ¿Acaso su vista sería tan buena como la de Sherlock? Y no se refería a una vista perfecta en la manera oftálmica, sino en aquel maravilloso don que el consultor siempre había tenido y que consideraba tanto su bendición como su maldición, aquella visión que le permitía ver cosas que otros no, así las tuvieran enfrente. Donde todos veían un cadáver, Sherlock veía toda una historia de vida y muerte basada en ínfimos detalles que a los demás les pasaban por alto; donde algunos miraban una mancha de sangre, resultado de un ataque, Sherlock podía ver toda una trayectoria, un cuándo y un cómo, mientras que para todos en una habitación podía hallarse solo un conjunto de personas u objetos, para Sherlock cada uno de esos seres contaba por completo su vida con detalles y los lazos que le unían en ese u otro momento de su existencia con lo que les rodeaba. Era aquella visión para las minucias lo que hacía la vista de Sherlock de un valor incalculable, algo irremplazable que ahora se le pedía, supliera con sus escasos conocimientos y lo poco que había aprendido a lado de su amigo.

Y el simple hecho de pensarlo le daba dolor de estómago.

El auto dio vuelta en un recodo. Sherlock, al sentirlo y notar que no seguían el rumbo que él conocía, salió de su ensimismamiento y se incorporó un poco.

-Lestrade.-

-Nos están siguiendo.- Replicó el inspector acelerando un poco más.

John se giró para mirar. Tras ellos, un auto blanco les seguía muy de cerca. Al principio procuraban la mayor discreción posible, pero al ver que el inspector aceleraba, estos hicieron lo mismo tratando de ponerse a la par con ellos.

John pudo ver a los hombres en el auto, uno de ellos era aquel que había golpeado a Sherlock en aquel callejón.

-¡Ese desgraciado!- Masculló con ira.

El auto blanco aceleró aún más hasta colocarse a la par del auto de Lestrade; este al darse cuenta aceleró más, tratando de evadirlos, pero estos incrementaron la velocidad hasta darles alcance. Pronto se colocaron nuevamente a la par. Uno de los sujetos, ubicado en el asiento trasero, sacó una pistola y apuntando a Sherlock accionó el gatillo.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó John, lanzándose sobre su amigo y derribándolo sobre el asiento, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Lestrade aceleró aún más para quitarse de la mira de aquellos asesinos.

-¡¿Están bien?!-Exclamó asustado, tratando de percibirlos a ambos por el retrovisor. Pero no hubo tiempo para respuestas. El auto blanco les había dado alcance de nuevo, comenzando a golpear el auto del inspector, intentando sacarlos del camino.

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó Lestrade tras la primera sacudida, aferrándose al volante y haciendo gala de toda su habilidad para mantener el vehículo en control. John, aún cubría el cuerpo de Sherlock para protegerlo de cualquier golpe que aquellos violentos movimientos pudieran propinarle.

El auto blanco continuó con sus embestidas al auto del inspector, el cual procuraba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de sus agresores. Sin embargo les sacó del camino, haciendo que el auto de Greg se estrellara contra una casona abandonada de aquel viejo y sucio barrio bajo.

Lestrade, sobreponiéndose rápido a las sacudidas, salió del auto con el arma en la mano. El conductor del auto blanco, al verlo ileso y armado, se desvió (pues iba directo a rematarlos) y emprendió la retirada entre los tiros que el detective inspector les propinaba; estos lograron huir a tiempo, sin recibir ninguno de los disparos; Greg al verlos lejos, regresó al auto para ver a sus amigos.

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ¡Sherlock! ¡John!-

-¡Sherlock!-Exclamó John, incorporándose un poco de encima de su amigo, buscando ver su rostro, tratando de levantarlo para revisarlo.-¡Sherlock!-

-Estoy bien… estoy bien…- Murmuró el detective, incorporándose lentamente. John le ayudó a levantarse un poco más para hacer un rápido chequeo con la mirada, palpando con sus manos los brazos, hombros y pecho de su amigo en busca de alguna herida de bala.

-Estás ileso…-Dijo alegremente John, casi sin aliento.

Sherlock asintió con el cabeza, algo aturdido por las sacudidas. No preguntó por el estado de ambos, pues, deducía que se hallaban bien dado sus reacciones, no propias de gente herida o agonizante. De repente, sintió que de golpe era envuelto con fuerza entre los brazos de John. El médico se hallaba tan aliviado y feliz de verlo a salvo que no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ok, ok… será mejor que salgamos de aquí.- Objetó Lestrade cerca de la portezuela trasera del auto.- Se cancela la expedición al apartamento de Winter.-

John asintió. Su rostro se mostraba firme y decidido. No más condescendencias para Sherlock. Había dejado que otros motivos guiaran sus decisiones, dejando que su amigo se saliera con la suya, como siempre, y esta vez casi le cuesta la vida. No quería ni imaginar lo terrible que sería eso, lo horrible que sería todo si eso llegaba a ocurrir. Estaba decidido; desde ahora sería totalmente responsable con respecto a Sherlock, pues no solo debía protegerlo de Gruner, sino también de sí mismo. No estaba dispuesto a perderlo y haría lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes y sus personajes, tanto el clásico como lo referente a la adaptación moderna, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss respectivamente.

Capítulo 5

Tras lograr sacar el auto de aquel viejo edificio, los tres volvieron a Baker Street.

Sherlock iba callado, molesto con aquella situación. Aquel atentado por parte de Gruner era para él solo un movimiento más en su juego, un movimiento que le estaba dando ventaja en la partida. Pues si bien, con mucho trabajo, había conseguido que Lestrade y John accedieran a asistirlo en la continuación del caso, ahora sabía que harían todo lo posible por dejarlo fuera; en pocas palabras, para él, Gruner se anotaba un gran tanto en aquella partida pues si bien no había logrado matarlo como pretendía, por lo menos había conseguido que sus amigos lo alejaran de todo lo referente al caso y así se le dificultaría más seguirle la pista. Adalbert Gruner había dado un golpe que si no había salido perfecto, por lo menos lograba darle ventaja manteniéndolo al margen por una temporada. Eso le hacía sentir que iba perdiendo aquel juego.

Y no había nada que le molestara más en el mundo que perder.

Al arribar a Baker Street un auto negro ya los esperaba a la entrada. John y Greg se miraron entre sí con un dejo de molestia en sus rostros. Sherlock, al notar el repentino silencio de sus compañeros y sentir la tensión en el ambiente, dedujo también lo que ocurría; aún más fastidiado, subió las escaleras hacia su piso como había hecho antes, seguido muy de cerca por sus amigos.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó Mycroft al verlos llegar. Se hallaba cómodamente instalado en un sillón de la sala, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados, la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda y su eterno paraguas de pie, recargado a un costado del sillón.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus cosas.- Replicó Sherlock con hastío, caminando hacia su sillón; John iba detrás de él, pues tras aquel susto no pensaba dejarlo andar solo; le sentía más vulnerable que antes y por eso ahora temía incluso hasta que tropezara con algo. Mycroft los seguía con la mirada, esbozando una ligera sonrisita que escondió detrás de su mano.

-He venido a ver como estabas.- Respondió el mayor de los Holmes con total serenidad.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, Te vas con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Sherlock tomando asiento y recargando su espalda en el respaldo. John yacía de pie a su lado mientras que Lestrade cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Dr. Watson, he oído que usted se hará cargo del tratamiento de Sherlock.- Siguió Mycroft sin hacer caso a las palabras de su hermano.

-Bueno, Sherlock necesita estar rodeado de todos aquellos a los que realmente nos preocupa su bienestar.- Respondió este con cierto tono de reproche, mirando al diplomático con dureza, pues le molestaba el que se hubiese desparecido aquel día del hospital de la forma en que lo había hecho y que después solo viniera cuando su trabajo le daba el tiempo suficiente para comportarse como el hermano mayor.

-Lo sé, justo por eso estoy aquí.- Dio el otro sin darse por enterado (o pretendiendo no hacerlo) del tono con el que John había dicho aquellas palabras.

-En serio Mycroft, ¿qué quieres?- Le increpó Sherlock, fastidiado; esperaba que este dijera pronto qué lo había llevado hasta Baker Street para que se retirara de una buena vez.

-Esa actitud tuya, Sherlock, deberías trabajar en ello.- Replicó Mycroft, nuevamente sin hacer caso.-No le he dicho nada a mamá, de hecho, no he permitido que nadie se entere de tu condición por tu propia seguridad.- Dijo, enfocándose al fin a lo que le traía hasta ahí.- Los únicos que lo sabemos son el inspector Lestrade, John, Anthea y yo, y es obvio que de nosotros no saldrá una palabra. También lo saben el doctor Miller y quienes asistieron los estudios, pero ya están advertidos para no decir nada a nadie, los tengo bajo vigilancia por si llegaran a cometer alguna imprudencia. En tu estado, querido hermano y tan lleno de enemigos, es mejor que no se enteren de que en este momento te encuentras… vulnerable. Mucho tenemos con que atenten contra tu vida sin estar enterados de tu actual situación como para que se los facilitemos aún más.-

John y Lestrade abrieron la boca con sorpresa… ¿Así que ya se había enterado? Pero si ninguno de los dos le había llamado para contarle al respecto y era obvio que Sherlock tampoco lo había hecho, ¿cómo lo supo tan rápido? Sin embargo el asombro se les pasó pronto; se trataba de Mycroft Holmes, pieza clave del poder británico que incluso vigilaba al equipo médico que atendió a su hermano para evitar cualquier indiscreción; para él parecía no haber límites o imposibles.

Sherlock no dijo nada; intuía a donde quería llegar Mycroft con eso y no le gustaba para nada.

-Por lo tanto, he considerado que lo más conveniente para ti en estos momentos sería, apartarte de la vida pública y ajetreada de Londres por algunos días, hasta que todo esto se tranquilice.-

-No.- Respondió Sherlock con sequedad. John y Lestrade se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar a los dos hermanos.

-¿Salir de Londres? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó Lestrade, a quien la idea le parecía adecuada si es que había la forma de proceder con discreción y si se contaba con algún destino seguro.

-Ah, por eso no hay problema alguno, inspector.- Replicó Mycroft casi como si leyera sus pensamientos.- He dispuesto la casa de campo familiar; algunos miembros de mi personal de mayor confianza se han adelantado y la han dejado habitable.-Miró a su hermano.- Tú y John partirán mañana mismo.-

-Gracias, pero no.-Respondió Sherlock, con frialdad.

-Sabes, Sherlock, esa es una buena idea.- Dijo Lestrade.- Solo unos días, hasta que encontremos algo que nos sirva para encerrar a Gruner.-

-Eso solo ocurrirá si yo me encargo de la investigación.- Replicó el detective con molestia; aunque no le sorprendía para nada la reacción de Lestrade; sabía que se pondría del lado de Mycroft dijera lo que dijera.

-Ellos tienen razón.- Dijo esta vez John.

Sherlock giró el rostro hacia él. Había algo de conmoción en su expresión, pero esta se disipó rápido. En verdad, ¿Por qué se había sorprendido? Después de todo John era uno de los que más insistían en que dejara el caso, era obvio que iba a adoptar la idea de Mycroft a lo igual que Lestrade, y más después del ataque.

-Entonces está decidido.- Dijo Mycroft esbozando una ligera sonrisa triunfal.- Empaquen todo lo necesario para varios días, después de todo no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaran con la investigación, sin ofender, inspector.-

Greg solo torció el gesto con desagrado, pues en el tono y las palabras de Mycroft se entendía que tenía el mismo concepto sobre Scotland Yard que tenía su hermano. John por su parte solo asintió. Le desagradaba dejar que el mayor de los Holmes hubiese tomado las decisiones por ambos de aquella manera, pero no protestaba porque estaba consciente de que en ese caso era lo mejor y continuaba firme con su idea de no tener más contemplaciones con los caprichos del detective; además había que reconocérselo a Mycroft; al parecer no era indiferencia lo que le había mantenido lejos de su hermano desde lo del hospital, sino que se había dedicado a preparar un refugio previendo lo que sucedería; John incluso llegó a sentirse un poco culpable por el reproche implícito que le había hecho al principio e incluso, el concepto que tenía de él comenzaba a modificarse un poco; al parecer, Mycroft Holmes no era del todo aquella fría máquina diplomática del gobierno británico que él creía.

-Mañana enviaré la camioneta, no tendrá ningún inconveniente de conducir hasta allá, ¿o sí, doctor?-

-No, ninguno, con las instrucciones necesarias.-

-¿Acaso no me escucharon? ¡No pienso ir a ningún lado!- Protestó Sherlock de nuevo.

-Sí, querido hermano, ya te escuchamos, es solo que a estas alturas no nos interesa lo que tengas que decir.- Replicó Mycroft con su serenidad habitual mientras se ponía de pie. Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y desvió su rostro con rumbo a la ventana en uno de aquellos gestos que solía adoptar cuando se molestaba y que John había terminado por clasificar como "berrinche".- ¡Oh, por cierto! He traído algo para ti.- Añadió Mycroft, tomando algo que mantenía en el asiento del sillón, a un lado suyo y que al levantarse se había rodado, recordándole oportunamente de su existencia.

El mayor de los Holmes le extendió el objeto a Sherlock quien a su vez, al sentir el movimiento de su hermano extendió la mano para recogerlo. John y Lestrade que habían visto lo que Mycroft le tendía, abrieron los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, sin saber que decir.

Era un bastón blanco plegado, de aquellos que usan las personas invidentes para poder andar. John abría y cerraba la boca sin poder formar una palabra, sin saber cómo tomar aquel gesto por parte de Mycroft. Sabía que era muy factible que aquello le fuera de utilidad a Sherlock, pero el hecho de entregárselo así, sin más, le parecía un poco insensible de su parte. El concepto de "no es tan frío como creí" empezaba a esfumarse, aunque quizá a los Holmes simplemente les costaba el poder expresar su preocupación por sus seres queridos de una forma más "normal". Tal vez el gesto de Mycroft era una forma de decirle a su hermano que le preocupaba, pensó el doctor.

-Hace poco mandé a hacer unas remodelaciones en la vieja casa de campo, por lo que ya no es del todo como la recuerdas, por lo tanto, esto te ayudara a moverte en ella sin problema alguno.- Explicó Mycroft con tranquilidad.

Sherlock dio una fuerte sacudida a su brazo, extendiendo así el bastón, dejándolo firme y en ristre. El detective blandió el bastón hacia Mycroft como si se tratara de una espada, pero este, sin hacer muchos movimientos, interpuso su paraguas para contener el golpe antes de que le tocara. Sherlock trató de asestar el golpe por otro punto, pero con el mismo resultado. Mycroft detenía con su paraguas cada embestida como si fuera un esgrimista, más por observación y deducción de los movimientos de Sherlock que por tener conocimientos de aquel deporte en sí. Al fin Sherlock detuvo el "ataque" y plegó el bastón sin decir una palabra mientras que John y Lestrade se limitaban a mirar, atónitos.

-Bien, los dejo. Mañana a las tres estará aquí el vehículo y un sobre con las instrucciones a seguir.- Dijo Mycroft mientras se arreglaba el saco.-espero que tengan todo listo, es preferible que salgan con puntualidad. Buenas noches doctor Watson, inspector Lestrade. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por tu cliente, hermano, ya me he encargado de explicarle; solo lo suficiente, para que esté consciente de que su investigación se llevara más tiempo de lo esperado.- y tras lanzar una breve mirada a su hermano, que yacía enfurruñado en su sillón, dio media vuelta y abandonó el apartamento.

Sherlock, John y Lestrade guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban los pasos de Mycroft descendiendo por la escalera; cuando por fin desaparecieron por la puerta de la calle, Lestrade juntó sus palmas en un ligero golpe, miró a sus amigos y con una expresión que pretendía ser alegre y relajada, dijo.- Bien… así que, el campo ¿eh? Creo que la pasarán muy bien.-

-¡Oh, cállate!- Replicó el detective, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Mira, Sherlock, sé que no te agrada la idea, pero, después de lo que nos acaba de ocurrir, debes aceptar que es lo mejor. Solo será un tiempo, mientras resolvemos esto. Así estarás fuera de la mira de Gruner.-

Sherlock no dijo nada, solo permaneció en silencio en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados. Greg suspiró; con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se giró hacia John.

-Convéncelo.- Le dijo en un susurro.- Iré a la oficina a reportar ese auto blanco; aunque no llevaba placas, quizá aun así pueda hallar algo que nos sirva.-

John asintió, acompañándolo a la puerta.

-Estaré aquí en unas horas, antes de que se vayan; quizá pueda acompañarlos una parte del camino.-

-Gracias Greg.- Respondió John con una débil sonrisa.- gracias por todo.-

-Ni lo digas, no hay nada que agradecer, al contrario. Si no hubiera cedido a las manipulaciones de Sherlock quizá no habría ocurrido nada.- Dijo, llegando a la puerta.- Escucha, no dejes que te convenza de lo contrario.- Continuó en el susurro más bajo que pudo lograr.- Llévatelo de aquí, mantenlo alejado de Londres… ¡no dejes que te convenza de lo contrario!-

-No te preocupes, no ocurrirá, no esta vez.- Replicó el doctor. Lestrade asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del apartamento.

John se giró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Vio a Sherlock aun en su sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la expresión adusta en el rostro.

-Ni lo intentes, no vas a convencerme.- Dijo Sherlock de repente. John sonrió de lado, no le extrañaba que pese a todos los esfuerzos de Greg por no ser escuchado, el detective lo hubiera oído.

-No pensaba hacerlo.- Replicó, avanzando hacia él. Sherlock arqueó una ceja, con incredulidad.

-¿Ah, no?-

-No, sé que no tiene caso, no importa todo lo que te diga o que argumento tenga para convencerte, por más que trate de razonar contigo sé que no conseguiré hacerte cambiar de opinión.-

-Bien, es bueno saber que estás consciente de eso.- Repuso Sherlock con cierta desconfianza.-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?-

-Es simple.- Soltó John con tranquilidad.- solo no te voy a pedir tu opinión.-

Sherlock hizo un gesto de indignación.

-¿Qué?-

-Así es, no te pienso pedir tu opinión, simplemente voy a llevarte a esa casa de campo y listo; no habrá negociaciones, no habrá discusiones, nada; no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto, punto.-

-Eh… disculpa.- Dijo con incredulidad y una leve risa irónica.- Pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que simplemente me dejaré llevar así sin más? No soy un osito de felpa que puedas llevar a donde te dé la gana.-

Esta vez fue John quien rió con ironía.

-Sherlock, olvidas que soy soldado…-

-Fuiste.-

-… fui… soy soldado.- Reafirmó.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes ni mantener tu propio argumento, no podrás hacer que salga de Londres.-

-¡Soy soldado, capitán del quinto batallón de fusileros de Northumberland¡- Dijo con firmeza.-¡Y soy más fuerte que tú. Podrás ser más alto, pero en fuerza física te supero con creces y si es necesario que te lleve cargado y pataleando al auto lo haré, así tenga que amarrarte en el asiento o meterte en la cajuela!- Concluyó sin más.

Sherlock giró su rostro hacia el de John, encarándolo, como si hubiese pretendido ver su expresión; pero obviamente, al no poder hacerlo, regresó a la posición en la que estaba. Sin embargo a John le quedaba la satisfacción de haber visto la confusión en la expresión de su amigo.

-Aun así, no pienso ir.- Insistió el detective.

-Lo sé.- Replicó John tranquilamente, para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina.- ¿Quieres crepas? No has comido nada desde ayer y debes comenzar tu tratamiento… creo que mejor pediré una cena más sustanciosa.-Añadió alejándose de Sherlock, que molesto, se enfurruñaba aún más en su viejo sillón.

A las tres de la madrugada, tal y como lo había prometido Mycroft, una lujosa camioneta todo terreno esperaba a las puertas de Baker Street.

Lestrade había llegado media hora antes, encontrando el apartamento casi de cabeza. Entre John y la señora Hudson (que había sido oportunamente puesta al tanto e instruida por Mycroft para guardar las apariencias de que su hermano continuaba en el apartamento) habían armado las maletas del detective y el doctor, dejando todo listo para la partida. Con total discreción, llevaron las cosas al vehículo. Tras despedirse de la buena casera, abordaron la camioneta. Sherlock iba en silencio y por su propia voluntad; parecía enfadado, pero también estaba consciente de que era mejor no arriesgarse con John; sonaba muy seguro cuando le había amenazado con usar la fuerza física si era necesario en caso de que se negara.

Lestrade, quien iba al volante de nuevo, abrió el sobre tras alejarse un buen tramo de Baker Street. En él había una nota que les indicaba dirigirse a una posada a varios kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, ahí deberían abrir otro sobre que se hallaba en el interior del primero.

-Creo que Mycroft debería dejar de ver películas de "James Bond".-Murmuró John, entre risas.

-Trabajar en la inteligencia británica sí termina por afectarte.- Replicó Lestrade riendo también. Solo Sherlock permanecía en silencio, aun molesto. Sospechaba algo sobre la localización a la que iban y la dirección de aquella posada no había hecho más que confirmárselo.

Llegaron al lugar señalado según las indicaciones y tomaron una habitación. Ya ahí, abrieron el segundo sobre en el cual se hallaba un mapa de la zona donde marcaba la localización de la casa de los Holmes; las llaves de la misma y toda una lista de instrucciones a seguir. Debían esperar en la posada hasta que dieran las seis de la mañana para poder partir; Mycroft había querido evitar dar indicaciones por "GPS" para que Gruner no pudiera acceder a la información y, desde su salida de Londres hasta la casa de campo, eran seguidos a la distancia por una comitiva de los hombres de confianza de Mycroft.

-Ha pensado en todo.- Murmuró Greg ya sin el más mínimo asomo de burla en su voz. John asintió; debía admitirlo, Mycroft a pesar de su frialdad y su falta de tacto, sabía hacer las cosas con cuidado; aquello mantendría a Sherlock a salvo, lo cual era la mayor prioridad.

Al acercarse la hora indicada, Lestrade tuvo que despedirse para regresar a Londres. Estrechó la mano de John y dio un fuerte abrazo al detective, pese al gesto de desagrado que este tenía en el rostro desde que salieran de Baker Street; Gregory sabía que todo aquello le molestaba, sin embargo prefirió no decir nada al respecto; había tomado la misma resolución que John de no dejarse llevar por los caprichos del detective si es que realmente lo querían sano y salvo.

Llegada la hora, John y Sherlock abordaron el vehículo y partieron de la posada aun en la oscuridad. El médico había memorizado gran parte del mapa antes de salir, y aunque era su primera vez en la campiña no le fue difícil orientarse pese a la serie de vueltas que había que dar en el camino. En pocos minutos se alejaron de la posada y se hallaban ya con rumbo a la finca de los Holmes.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse. John tomó el siguiente recodo del camino, como lo indicaba Mycroft en el mapa. Pronto pudo ver a lo lejos un enorme caserón de campo.

Era una mansión victoriana, de dos pisos. Sus paredes eran blancas, con enredaderas subiendo por ellas; las cornisas, puertas y protecciones eran de madera vieja y bien cuidada. Tenía un inmenso y hermoso jardín al frente y se lograba divisar que detrás del edificio había un patio enorme que colindaba con el resto de la campiña. El aire señorial de aquella mansión quitaba el aliento con solo mirarla; era increíble que Mycroft la llamara "Casa" de campo.

John llevó el vehículo al garaje, una de las adiciones hechas a la vieja estructura allá por los setenta, pues era obvio que la mansión databa de muchos siglos atrás; tras encerrarlo bajó del auto. Según las instrucciones de Mycroft ahora todo dependía de ellos dos, pues para mayor seguridad no había enviado servidumbre al lugar, a fin de evitar alguna traición; por lo tanto, ellos tendrían que atenderse solos, o mejor dicho, John tendría que encargarse de ello.

Dio la vuelta al vehículo para abrir la portezuela de Sherlock, pero este ya se había encargado de ello. El detective bajó del auto y sacó el bastón blanco ante la sorpresa de John, desplegándolo y golpeando suavemente de un lado a otro.

-Trae las cosas.- Dijo secamente, comenzando a avanzar, en busca de la puerta que daba acceso a la casa. John suspiró; al parecer seguía molesto… aquello iba a ser largo.

John entró a la casa poco después de Sherlock, llevando las maletas de ambos. Al ingresar en el edificio su asombro se incrementó, pues el interior de la casa no demeritaba con el exterior. El recibidor era un amplio pasillo con una escalera larga y suntuosa que se hallaba ubicada al lado izquierdo y que daba al piso superior. Sus pisos eran de duela pulida, sus paredes igual de blancas que las externas, se hallaban decoradas con cuadros de diversos tamaños que ostentaban entre obras de arte de artistas reconocidos, tanto antiguos como contemporáneos, a lo igual que fotografías de la familia. La mayoría de los muebles eran de maderas finas y los sillones de la sala de estar estaban tapizados de un fino terciopelo blanco.

John avanzó un poco más y se encontró con Sherlock sentado en un sillón individual cerca de la gran chimenea del salón. El médico quedó absorto con el decorado del lugar; la gran chimenea con algunas viejas piezas de caza que le decoraban por encima, la suave y mullida alfombra persa que cubría todo el piso; los viejos muebles y adornos contrastaban con los visos de modernidad que ahí se encontraban; la gran televisión de plasma empotrada en una de las paredes, de cara al gran ventanal, el equipo de sonido en el otro extremo de la habitación y el teléfono colocado en una mesita en la esquina. Aquello era todo un derroche de lujo y confort.

-No está mal.- Murmuró John, dejando las maletas en la entrada de la sala de estar y avanzando mientras miraba el lugar.- ¿A qué se dedicaba tu padre?- Inquirió vagamente mitad por hacer charla mitad por curiosidad, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta. El detective seguía enfurruñado en el sillón, con los dedos entrelazados y sus largas piernas, juntas y extendidas al frente suyo.

-La cocina se halla al fondo, a pesar de lo rústico tiene todo lo necesario; las habitaciones se hallan arriba, obviamente, cada una tiene su propio baño, puedes elegir la que gustes, yo usaré la mía.- Dijo escuetamente.

-Sherlock.- John se acercó a él, sentándose a horcajadas frente al sillón que su amigo ocupaba.- sé que sigues molesto por haber dejado tu "duelo" con Gruner, pero acéptalo. Ya estamos aquí, el lugar es… maravilloso. Trata de disfrutarlo lo más que puedas, ¿quieres?- Dijo con la intención de animarlo.

Pero Sherlock tomó el bastón blanco y se puso de pie, saliendo de la sala lo más rápido que le fue posible. John le miró alejarse desde su lugar, para luego suspirar, vencido.

Se puso de pie. Pudo escuchar como su amigo subía las escaleras para luego oír un portazo. Seguramente se había ido a esconder a su vieja habitación. John suspiró de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos, echando una mirada vaga a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

Bueno, lo mejor sería instalarse; conocer el lugar ya que él se haría cargo de todo por los dos. Elegiría su habitación (la más cercana a la de Sherlock) y luego de dejar las cosas buscaría la cocina. Sherlock tenía que desayunar algo para poder tomar la medicina y ciertamente él también se estaba muriendo de hambre, y…

De pronto lo vio, sobre una de las cómodas de cedro; entre una serie de retratos familiares, su mirada se topó con una vieja foto familiar en un marco de plata labrada. Aquello llamó enormemente su atención.

Se acercó con curiosidad. Su amigo jamás hablaba de su familia, de milagro John conocía a Mycroft; así que aquella foto le interesó sobremanera. En él se hallaban los cuatro Holmes, el padre, la madre y los dos retoños varios años atrás. Era innegable que aquel chico con sonrisa petulante y mirada altiva era el mismísimo Mycroft Holmes, con algunos kilitos de más; la dama detrás suyo, elegante y distinguida, era obviamente su madre; a John le pareció que era linda.

Junto a la dama se hallaba un caballero, alto de cabellos negros e hirsutos y ojos felinos. Ese era indudablemente el padre de aquellos dos, no necesitaba verlo en la foto familiar para saberlo, si lo hubiese visto solo o se lo hubiera topado en la calle, lo habría adivinado sin problemas, pues los rasgos que compartía con sus hijos eran innegables. Solo había algo que a John no le agradaba en aquel hombre y era su semblante frío, adusto y ajeno; la dureza en sus ojos era algo que choqueaba si lo observabas por un buen rato.

Y frente a él se hallaba el hijo menor. A John le causó cierta ternura el ver la imagen de su amigo a los (según sus cálculos) doce años de edad. Era un niño muy lindo, había que admitirlo, con sus ojos claros y su rostro pálido enmarcado por los cabellos de un negro intenso. Alto para su edad y muy delgado… ¿acaso Sherlock siempre había sido así de delgado?

Sin embargo notó algo que no le agradó, y eso era la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Parecía frío y ajeno, lejano, muy adusto para su edad; la dulzura de sus facciones no se complementaba con la de su expresión que parecía querer ocultar una gran amargura. John miró el fondo de la fotografía; había sido tomada en aquella misma estancia.

Miró hacia la puerta, desde ahí se distinguía una parte de las escaleras. Tenía la foto en la mano. John empezaba a preguntarse si el abandonar su duelo contra Gruner era la única molestia de su amigo con respecto a ocupar la vieja casa de campo.


End file.
